


Covenant

by Lady_Anthea



Series: Abecedarium [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, agreement, job proposal, pilot, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anthea/pseuds/Lady_Anthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wondered if they had a deal, if he had a right to call her and request her cooperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Set in that little time between Pilot and Heat. Logan's POV.

Covenant:  _n._  A mutual compact or agreement of two or more persons to do or to refrain from doing some act; a contract; a compact.

Though her eyes scanned the picture he handed her with something Logan identified as a mixture of enthusiasm and nostalgia, Max didn't say another word before abandoning the penthouse–the green folder pressed closely to her chest.

 _What now?_  Logan wondered if they had a deal, if he had a right to call her and request her cooperation when Solinski were about to make his next move.  _It was rude from her to leave like that, anyway_.

Then again, she'd already saved his life, taken out the threat of Sonrisa and brought Lauren and Sophy back together. She had a reason to believe that was enough  _quid pro quo_.  _And in her standards_ , he thought, absently caressing the wooden box where Bast rested,  _I probably still owe her_.

Under that premise, he started working on her case.

CCCCC

"So," Max's voice startled him, three days later. His hands abandoned the keyboard, then he turned around to face her, leaning casually against the office's doorframe. Logan could see doubt in her eyes, but there's was also a fire that burnt so bright it enkindled him. He fought to keep his own expectations low, though, as much as she struggled to keep off her voice any indication that this arrangement had stirred her in any way. "What do you want me to do?"

He had his answer at last.


End file.
